Dallas
Dallas, a.k.a. Nathan Steele, is a 44-year-old chain smoking American Mastermind. He wears the American flag mask during heists, and is voiced by Simon Kerr. According to Bain, he has just recently acquired and decrypted several classified FBI files regarding the background and criminal history of himself along with Wolf, Chains and Hoxton. The files are being put together for an upcoming release. http://www.overkillsoftware.com/crimefest/ Background ''PAYDAY: The Heist Dallas worked for a Chicago mob when he was young. He later climbed the ladder and went from club bouncer to hitman. He has a brilliant mind disguised behind the face of a common thug. When he was thirty he tried to turn two Chicago mobs against each other, resulting in the deaths of policemen and mobsters. A hit was placed on Dallas by the mob leaders, but he managed to survive. While he was in hiding he ran an underground gun range. He also performed hits against drug dealers, wishing to harm the American drug trade. After ten years in hiding, he had what Bain calls a criminal's version of a: ''"what am I doing with my life?" kind of crisis. He then decided to steal a shipment of weapons and try to find a criminal crew. ''PAYDAY 2 Dallas appears to also have an official occupation while not being a criminal, where he uses the name "Nathan Steele". In the web series, he was the bank manager of the First World Bank, which allowed the crew to rob with his inside help. In the Dentist trailer, he claims to be in "financial transfers". Whether or not this is a euphemism for his career as a bank robber or he is a real, professional financial consultant, remains to be seen. Although given he managed to attain the position of manager in a major bank, which would require him to know a lot about financing; Dallas may in-fact, be a legitimate consultant. By the time of PAYDAY 2, Dallas was revealed to have a younger brother, who briefly took up the mantle of Hoxton when the former heister was arrested by the police. Quotes Trivia General *Dallas is the most iconic character in the whole PAYDAY series, appearing as the main character on almost every media. He is described officially as "the face that everyone fears", referencing to his position as the Mastermind/leader of the PAYDAY crew. **He is most often considered to be the leader, or "head" of the crew in promotional media as well as his personal Crew Chief Perk Deck, despite not making any tangible impact on gameplay with his presence/absence. Hector also notes that Dallas is the leader of the PAYDAY Gang in one of the voice tapes in the Hoxton Revenge heist. * He is modeled after Karl Andersson, a game developer at Overkill Software. By the time of PAYDAY 2, the actor who portrays him in the web series, Eric Etebari, provides his likeness to the character. *He wears a sepia-brown suit with a faint plaid print during heists, regardless of armor. He is also the only crew member (excluding John Wick) to not wear a white shirt, instead wearing a powder blue shirt. *He shares his name with a large city in the state of Texas, USA. *During development, the following nicknames were scrapped: Cowboy, Touchdown, and Chief.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 *Dallas was apparently intended to be a Russian during the earlier stages of development, as assets related to him are indexed as such in the game files. *Dallas' voice actor (Simon Kerr) also provides the voice for the Bulldozer.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30886186&postcount=35 ''PAYDAY: The Heist *He is depicted as the "Assault" in the "Upgrades" menu. *The Clown, Beeef, and Alienware masks for Dallas have red and white stripes with stars imprinted on a blue layer, which represents the United States flag. The "Secret" mask for Dallas has a similar red, white, and blue color scheme, but it lacks stars and the vertical orientation of the bands of color makes it more similar to the French flag than the United States flag. The golden mask does resemble the United States flag as well, though the mask is entirely made of gold. The "Soundtrack" mask for Dallas also is colored red, white, and blue. ''PAYDAY 2'' * He is depicted as the "Mastermind" in PAYDAY 2. *During the search for the rat in Hoxton Revenge, it is revealed that Dallas was originally going to be sold out to the FBI. This was suggested by the FBI handler, though due to the snitch believing him, as the crew leader, to be too risky and well-connected to be sold out, Hoxton was ultimately chosen and arrested in his stead. The conversation can be heard by playing one of the tapes scattered around the safehouse. * Dallas wields the JP36 in the background of the Mastermind skill menu. *Dallas, along with Chains, can be seen wielding a Heckler & Koch HK416 in the first and second episodes of the webseries. His HK416 has a short barrel and an Aimpoint optic attached. *Dallas's younger brother Houston temporarily took over the Hoxton mantle during the early timeline periods of PAYDAY 2. He was given the new name Houston when the Englishman was broken out of prison. *In the web series teaser trailer for PAYDAY 2, Dallas is nowhere to be seen, and it was speculated that he was the driver of the van. However, it is revealed later in the first episode of the web series that Dallas was already at the bank, as seen on Bain's computer in the beginning. A speculation is that he works undercover in the bank as seen in the second episode of the web series. * The AI Dallas wields a suppressed Bernetti 9 during stealth and an AK 7.62 during live combat. * Dallas is played by actor Eric Etebari in the PAYDAY 2 webseries. His appearance in the series is very different from his in-game counterpart. The actor portraying Dallas has a gray goatee and slightly longer hair. Dallas's voice also lacks the rough "smoker's lung". Despite this, the character has probably remained the same as Simon Kerr still provides the voice of Dallas, and the slight change of apperance could simply be due to the time difference between the first and second game. ** Simon Kerr confirmed that he would return to voice Dallas via a post on Twitter. https://twitter.com/nomisrrek/status/351106126177255425 ** Dallas is voiced by Kerr in the Breakout trailer, dubbed over Etebari's acting. * Dallas carries a Bernetti 9, a Crosskill and an Uzi (actually a Mini Uzi, not the in-game variant) in the Hoxton Breakout trailer. ** He also demonstrates the effects of the Akimbo skill/Ambidexterity perk by dual wielding two weapons at two points during the video, though the way he does so cannot be replicated in-game. *** He can be seen dual-wielding both a Crosskill and a Bernetti 9 at the same time, as observed when he shoots the female prison guard with the latter but is still visibly holding the former with his left hand. These pistols can only be wielded in pairs of each weapon (dual Crosskills vs. dual Bernetti 9s) in-game. *** Later on, during the car chase, Dallas also uses two CAR-4-esque assault rifles simultaneously to fight off the oncoming SWAT team, though only select pistols can be wielded in said fashion in-game. * From the second episode in the Web Series, he calls the cops and states his name as "Nathan Steele". This could be his real name, or just another alias. This name is spoken again in the Dentist trailer. ** In the Butcher's Western Pack trailer, the name "Nathan 'Dallas' Steele" is shown on a wanted poster. * Dallas seems to refer to most people as "buddy" based on his dialogue. * Dallas appears in the Diamond Heist trailer. At the end, while he is trying to pick up the diamond, a cloaker-looking figure appears behind him, then a silenced gunshot is heard, followed by blood. This is likely done only to reflect the cursed nature of the artifact compelling people to turn on each other, and not part of any actual storyline, as Dallas is still canonically alive and well in the latest media update. References Gallery Dallas in Payday 2.jpg|Dallas as a contractor in PAYDAY 2 PD2 Dallas.png|Dallas as depicted in the Skills menu Dallasweb.png|Dallas as portrayed by actor Eric Etebari in the PAYDAY 2 web series. Dallas.jpg|Dallas in PAYDAY: The Heist Gage Chivalry Pack Dallas.jpg|Dallas in the Gage Chivalry Pack Video Masks Clowns Dallas.png|Clown Beeef Dallas.png|Beeef Alienware Dallas.png|Alienware Presidential Dallas.png|Presidential Golden Dallas.png|Golden Infected Dallas.png|Infected Troll Dallas.png|Troll Soundtrack Dallas.png|Soundtrack Halloween Dallas.png|Halloween Vyse Dallas.png|Vyse's Secret Dallas.png|Secret End of the World Dallas.png|End of the World DallasIcon.jpg|Payday 2 Default de:Dallas ru:Даллас Category:Characters Category:Characters (Payday 2)